Camera modules in electronic devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones, usually include a lens barrel and a lens module fixed on the lens barrel. During image capture by the camera module, a portion of light from the viewed object incident on the lens module can be reflected by the lens barrel, and reach the image sensor of the camera module, thus forming a ghost or flare and degrading the quality of the image.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.